


Field of Daisies

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Ficlets: Language of Flowers [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m glad I meet you, Izzy. Everyday seems so much better with you around.”





	Field of Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> For a [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle prompt: kid fic.
> 
> Also for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/164356.html) Language of Flowers table prompt: daisy.

Isabelle plucked a daisy from the field her and Aline were lying in and gently placed it behind Aline’s ear, smiling softly at her. They had managed to sneak away while their parents were stuck in a meeting and found themselves in a field full of flowers, and while Isabelle had been content training with her brothers and the other kids, she found herself much more happy to be with Aline. 

“You look beautiful,” Isabelle whispered, her fingers brushing along Aline’s cheek. She couldn't help but smile as Aline blushed. They had grown close over the weeks her family had spent in Idris and as Isabelle dreaded the day she went back to New York, separating them. “I wish you could come with me. Alec and Jace are the only other kids at the Institute and it can get lonely.”

Aline’s hand found Isabelle’s, linking their fingers together. “I want to come back with you too. I like you, Isabelle.”

“I like you too,” Isabelle said, giving Aline’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Will you promise to write me?”

“Only if you promise to write back.”

“I will. I promise.”

Aline smiled and scooted closer to Isabelle, closing her eyes. “I’m glad I meet you, Izzy. Everyday seems so much better with you around.”

Isabelle wrapped an arm around Aline, holding her tight. “I feel the same way.”

Hours later, they were found fast asleep in the field, holding onto each other.


End file.
